Faction Approval
To join a Faction, players must first receive Approval from each faction. Once players earns Approval from all Factions, they can talk to Nexus Jay, who will let them join a faction. Paradox Approval Use a Maelstrom Cube for an experiment, and then return to Wisp Lee. Tips: The experiment is in the cage of the Paradox Research Facility that is not broken. Sentinel Approval Beck Strongheart requires players to survive in Avant Gardens Survival for one minute. Tips: When players join, they should make sure that they are with at least two other people. It is not guaranteed that they will be skilled at Survival, but if the players are good at working in teams, they should all be able to stay alive for at least one minute. Venture League Approval Talk to Johnny Thunder and find three treasure chests hidden around Nimbus Station. Tips: The first Treasure Chest is on a picnic table right next to Johnny Thunder, the person players talk to get the Badge. The second Treasure Chest is at Race Place. The third Treasure Chest is in the center of Brick Annex, just in front of Assembly HQ. Assembly Approval Talk to Mardolf the Orange and replace a part from a rocket with a Nimbus Rocket part. Tips: Players have to find Mardolf the Orange in Brick Annex. Upon speaking with him, he shall give players a Nimbus Rocket piece of your choice. Players must go over to the rocket building area, located outside the Assembly HQ, and change their rocket ship with the new part. Returning to Mardolf shall reward players with the Assembly Badge. Alpha/Beta Information Stamps During alpha testing and beta testing, Approvals were called Stamps. The methods to receiving these Stamps were different during alpha and early beta. To receive the Paradox Stamp, players had to return to Avant Gardens and give the ten Maelstrom-infected bricks to Wisp Lee. To receive the Venture League Stamp, players had to collect all ten Nimbus Station flags. To receive the Assembly Stamp, players simply needed to talk to Mardolf the Orange. In the Alpha/Early Beta, getting the Assembly Stamp involved talking to Mardolf, who would give the player a mission to get a Level 2 Thinking Hat. The player would then build a Duck at the Duck Shooting Gallery Showcase for the Duck Showcase Operator. The Duck Showcase Operator would then give the player a Level 2 Thinking Hat, which would complete Mardolf's mission and reward the player with the Assembly Stamp. It was also possible to get the Sentinel Stamp by lasting 1 minute in Gnarled Forest Survival instead of Avant Gardens Survival (which was required for part of the Alpha, as Gnarled Forest Survival was introduced before Avant Gardens Survival). Badges Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, the faction path required players obtaining four badges from the four factions. These missions were given by the scrapped Faction Reps, Logan Moonshot, Ellgren Stackwell, Silas Penumbra, and Dirk Manleigh. To retrieve one from Assembly, it was required to see Mardolf the Orange to build a rocket, as is now. This mission was given by Ellgren. The Venture League badge has also not been changed. It required players to find the three treasure chests on Nimbus Station. This mission was given by Logan. The Paradox badge required the player to return to Avant Gardens and smash creatures until they obtained 10 Maelstrom Infected Bricks. This mission was given and ended by Silas. Sentinel required players to head back to Avant Gardens Survival and talk to Melodie Foxtrot about using survival. Players needed to survive for one minute in order to pass. Category:Items